youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Hill Gattaca
Gattaca Silent Hill(GF004) was born into the Gattaca Pack on May 21, 2005. Her mother was Ryley, the alpha female, and her father was Dangerous Dave, the alpha male. She had two brothers called Slender Man(GM005) and Resident Evil(GM006), and one sister called Queen of Darkness(GF003). The Gattaca was not a very large pack at the time -- however, all of them survived. Next year, her mother Ryley gave birth to Daniel, Freddo, Arnaldo and Colonial. When she was fully grown she and her sisters started to attract rovers to the Gattaca, who were interested in finding females to mate with. This made Ryley become aggresive toward her daughters, and she started to evict females. Silent Hill was kicked out along with her sister, Queen, and older sisters, Cinder and Venus. Later, they were joined by four roving males called Jim Bob, Captain planet, Jason and Freddy. Commandos The new pack became known as the Commandos. Jim Bob, one of the Baobab males, established male dominance while the Gattaca females fought for female dominance. Silent Hill and Queen were not the oldest of the females but eventually Queen won the position of dominant female. Silent Hill was subjected to being a subordinate female along with Venus and Cinder. Within a short period of time the Commandos grew large with Queen's prolific litters. Silent Hill sadly had no surviving offspring during her years as a subordinate under Queen. In winter the pack split, one half led by Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness, and the other by Cinder and Freddy. Cinder mated with Freddy, and Silent Hill mated with a rover. After a month, the pack reunited. After spending almost four years living in Commandos, Silent Hill became the oldest female under her sister. In spring Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill and Cinder were pregnant, Silent Hill was the first to be evicted. Queen vicisously attacked her and kicked her out, Silent Hill was never accepted back. Instead, she disperced and started her own pack. Kung Fu Silent Hill was joined by two males named Bernard and Samson. The males stuck around with her, and a new pack called the Kung Fu was formed. Silent Hill took dominance by default next to Samson. Silent Hill was already pregnant from the rover, and she gave birth to the first pups born in the Kung Fu -- KUM001 and KUM002. Unfortunately, both pups could not make it. Next year, Silent Hill gave birth to Kleintjie, Kolynos, Tamarine, Xenadrine and Meiyijie. All pups reached adulthood, and the Kung Fu started growing. They had a fight with the Commandos and were forced to retreat. The following year, Silent Hill gave birth to O'Malley, O'Bryan and O'Tollie. The trio survived and grew with prominent demeanour. Unfortunately, in October her partner Samson died. Bernard went roving last year and had never returned, so there were no unrelated males. The alpha male position was undecided. Sadly, at the end of the year, Silent Hill died of old age. Her daughter, Kleintjie, took female dominance. Litters First Litter born on March 22, 2010. Fathered by a wild rover named Jeno. KUM001 and KUM002. Second Litter born on April 3, 2011. Fathered by Samson. Kleintjie, Kolynos, Tamarine, Xenadrine and Meiyijie. Third Litter born on April 18, 2012. Fathered by Samson. O'Malley, O'Tollie and O'Bryan. Family Mother: Ryley Father: Dangerous Dave. Sisters: Queen of Darkness. Brothers: Slender Man and Resident Evil. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Gattaca Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Kung Fu Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters